La Familia De Mi Novio
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: GonxKillua:: Shounen Ai Cuando tienes una pareja, es normal presentársela a tus padres, si, MUY normal... sobretodo si estamos hablando de los Zaodyeck en un encuentro profundo, y hasta, ahem, asesino, con Gon, el novio de Killua n.nUU ¡Revivi!


_¡Hello! n.n A los que me conocen, sabrán que este fic era aquel que ocuparía para el concurso, pero ya ven, que la única q participó fue la Kita xD pues… quedó guardado en mi "Carpeta de los recuerdos" (no digo baúl, por que… ya saben, una carpeta definitivamente NO es un baúl, sie o.o yo y mis trivialidades) así que, lo traigo aquí de nuevo a la vida… por que últimamente había estado media muerta en esta sección (más por culpa de mi bloqueo que de mi misma u.u) ¡vuelvo! ¡Terminaron mis vacaciones mentales! (bueno, en realidad n.n la mente nunk descansa__à__ palabras de Milenkille) Espero de todo corazón que les guste este fic n.n no es perfecto ni na' de eso, pero lo he hecho con mucho ánimo, espero seguir mejorando es mi forma de escribir, realmente ese es y será siempre mi objetivo (bueno, xD tb. Darme un gustito por mi pareja yaoi favorita…¡ obvio!) No hay nada más que decir, más que… ¡A todas las fanáticas del yaoi de HXH!... ¡DISFRUTENLO! D n.n_

**_Disclaimer_**_Todo del sensei creador de HXH… Yoshihiro Togashi D tu serie me iluminó!! xDD jajaja… sie, nada es mío… u.u _

_Con mucho cariño…_

_La Chibi, Chibi-poio xD __à__ No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda xDD jajaja… u.u que fome._

**_La Familia De Mi Novio_**

**_Prólogo_**

_Chibi__-poio_

La ranurita de la puerta blanca, de igual forma que el tapizado, se abrió ligeramente, escupiendo lo que eran un montón de sobres. Hizo ese sonido frío y molesto, ya que Gon no había querido arreglarlo aún; pero bueno, ese punto era una minucia al lado de su feliz vida de pareja.

Y podía decirlo tranquilamente y con todas sus letras... _"Feliz vida de pareja" _Que lindo sonaba.

¿Por qué? Gon y él... ahem... si� GON Y ÉL tenían una relación formal.

Killua abrazó la idea de tener a su Goncito solo para él, aquel pequeñito del que desde los trece años lo traía bastante enamorado, si era cosa sincerarse consigo mismo claro. En realidad, nunca creyó que finalmente las cosas terminarán en una declaración de un Gon sonrojado a más de poder, e igual o más enamorado que él...

¡¡Y vaya que eso había sido una sorpresa!!

Divagó un poco más en aquellos deliciosos pensamientos, cuando los pasos de su novio lo interrumpieron e inconscientemente le hicieron mirar en dirección a él... nunca se cansaba de degustar aquello que le era placentero, y definitivamente Gon era el placer de su vida, que le hacía por las noches lamerse los labios de lujuria con aquello que el pelinegro, solo él, le podía entregar, llevándolo a lo que según Killua era "Su sueños hechos realidad"; que le hacía sonreír con cualquiera de sus palabras; que le inspiraba fuerzas para continuar con vida; que... le hacía feliz con su presencia.

¡¡Diablos!! ¡¡Como lo amaba!!

El albino le extendió las manos a Gon para indicarle que se sentará sobre su regazo, como le gustaba que el chiquillo moreno le acariciara el pelo blanquecino, que apoyará su tersa mejilla con la suya, sintiendo la tibies de él tan cerca, tanto, que casi le hacía pensar que estaba en el mismo infierno a temperaturas inimaginables. ¡Y eso lo volvía loco! ¡Todo en el pequeño Hunter le movía sus hormonas deseosas de atención urgente!

Pero esta vez, Gon pasó olímpicamente el pedido de Killua, y se dirigió con caminar firme a la entrada, donde estaban los dichosos papeles, o más bien cartas de las cuentas que ambos debían pagar.

- Bien Killua.-Su voz se escuchó un poco dura.- Creo que otra vez son las cuentas... y... ¡¡AAH KILLUA CUANDO COMPRAMOS ESTO!!.- El manojo de cartas se apretó tan fuerte en la mano de Gon, que prontamente no pasaron a ser otra cosa más que algo parecido a una bola de papel.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?.- No por nada Killua respondía con un poco de rudeza, cuanto detestaba esa manía de Gon con a veces dejarlo con las ganas y prestarle atención a cosas "insignificantes"; como la cuenta de un equipo de sonido último modelo que él había comprado utilizando la tarjeta de crédito del moreno® ¡¡¿Lo cambiaba por eso?!! .- Aah... eso; yo fui quien lo compró.- El peliblanco señalo un aparato de sonido tan grande, que necesitaba de una repisa completa para entrar.

- ¡¡Pero habías dicho que era un premio por una lotería que ganaste!! O.ó.- La ceja de Gon se alzó, en un intento desesperado por liberar algo de furia contenida.

- Eto... ¡¡No me retes!! ¿Shi?.- Pucherito matador de Killua.

El tenso aire era lo suficientemente sofocante para que Killua aguantara la respiración un par de veces, cuando ya sus pulmones secos, gritaban por la entrada de oxígeno, dio una bocanada grande de aire, antes de que el chico Freecs le dirigiera una mirada reprochadora... él, Killua, Pinocho en carne y hueso y Gon su "Pepe Grillo" personal.

Tan justo, tan simple, tan amable, tan correcto, tan dadivoso...

- Esta bien, pero solo por que TÚ lo pagarás ¦lt;/p>

¿Había dicho dadivoso?

Suprimió en su conciencia el comentario de un Gon molesto que le daba la espalda, al parecer, aún viendo la cantidad de cuentas con algo de temor. Por medio de pasos silenciosos, inaudibles, acortó la distancia entre él y el chiquillo no tan pequeño de pelo negro; la diablura lo comenzaba a poseer, tenía unas incontrolables "ansias de Gon"...

¿Por qué?

Porque exactamente ya habían pasado los diez minutos reglamentarios de lejanía entre ambos, regla que obviamente, él se había encargado de imponer, desde que su pelinegro no le hacía un cariñito tierno, o licencioso en alguno de sus casos.

Con una mirada pervertida, Killua abalanzó sus manos frías... o tibias, a la espalda de Gon, que no hacía más que ver las cartas y lanzar suspiritos de desesperación. Ya pronto tendría al moreno sucumbido a sus encantos; las manos ansiosas dos centímetros más cerca, uno más... otro..., ya casi sentía el aroma de Gon pasando delicadamente por su olfato gatuno, la respiración agitada, y la calidez de su ser. Todo iba tal y como él lo quería: Perfecto.

El chico se saboreó los labios abundantes de deseo.

Gon ya eres todito mío...

- ¡¡AAAH MIRA KILLUA!!.- Fue tanta la sorpresa del pelinegro, que volteó a ver a un Killua aún sentado, hipotéticamente, en el sofá. ¿Quién diría que todo resultó en el albino expectante de Gon tirado en el piso por el codazo de su novio?

Confuso; sí. Pero más confuso era la actitud que el chiquillo había adoptado hace menos de un segundo.

- ¡¡Maldición Gon!! ¿¡¡Podrías fijarte!!? En algún momento llegue a creer que me volarías la cabeza y harías que mi estomago explotará con tu codazo... ¡¡Hombre que debes controlar tu fuerza!!.- Killua miró a Gon reprochándole, sin embargo poco y nada fue la atención que recibió de su niñito...

- Ki—Killua... creo que... que... –Y el moreno todavía sostenía uno de los dichosos sobres que habían llegado.

Una déspota vena palpitó en la frente de Killua. Injurió la maldita mente de Gon que no quería decirle pronto que diablos pasaba.

Se puso de pie, curioso de que el moreno sostuviera con tanto ahínco aquel pedacito, insignificante hasta ahora, para él.

Asomó el rostro por encima de la espalda del chico Freecs, y apoyo su mentón sutilmente; las letras esparcidas minuciosamente en el destinatario, donde salía su propio nombre escrito con letras rojas. El tinte de la sangre y el sello de...

Killua ahogó un pequeño grito con sus manos, separándose bruscamente de Gon; los ojos abiertos e incrédulos dirigidos casi asesinamente, como en años posteriores, a esa carta.

- No... No me digas que... –Se negaban, su lengua, su boca, sus labios, todo... todo se rehusaba-muy en contra de sus deseos de gritar- a permitir que las palabras circularan libres. Que se desahogara, y que tuviera la decencia de hablar quizás algo coherente u oportuno a la situación.

Pero nada. Ni una sola bocanada de aire.

Solo Gon pudo mirar directo a los ojos de Killua, darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora y tomarle sus manitos afectuosamente. Pero no, Gon no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo...

- Es una carta de tus padres Killua... se han enterado de todo. Nos invitan a comer a la mansión Zaoldieck.- Siempre ahí su brillante sonrisa.

Le habían dicho que para no enojarse debía contar hasta diez, ¿Serviría eso en esta ocasión? ¡A Probar!

- 1... 2... 3... 4... ¡¡¡10!!! No maldición... ¡¡NO SIRVE!!

_Y así era como empezaba la pesadilla... Gon conocería a su familia. _

**_Continuará… _**

_Si quieren matarme por la idea… ¡¡Háganlo!! Tienen todo mi permiso XD Es muy mensa la historia, pero será… es lo que hay n.n u.u aah… No sé que decir (¿Se han dado cuenta de que NUNCA sé que decir?) Así que los dejó, con el sentimiento y la esperanza de que hayan disfrutado el poco y nada de la historia n.n Aunque sea para sacarse un ratito el aburrimiento Jajajaja… Bueno ya, me tengo que ir a comprar el DvD ¡¡Nos robaron el antiguo!! TOT que triste…_

_Con Cariño…_

_Chibi__-poio (Obsesionada con Killua) _


End file.
